Never Saw It Coming
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: They never saw it coming. The punches came out of nowhere. The pain overwhelmed them. But they stuck together. Like always. Warning: Violence, and Klaine.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my (sometimes brutal) imagination._

_Warning: Violence, and adorable Klaine. (Minor slash, if you couldn't figure that out)_

**Never Saw It Coming**

_They didn't see it coming._

Kurt walked down the street with Blaine, hand in hand. They didn't do that often, as the looks they got were neither enjoyable, nor comforting. But tonight just seemed different. Everything had gone so well tonight.

The dinner at Breadsticks had been romantic and perfect. They'd shared a slice of raspberry cheesecake, kissed outside the front door, and loved every second. The walk along the lit-up city street was magical, even when Kurt had tripped and almost fell into a fountain. In fact, Blaine had told him it was 'adorkable'.

And now, as they stopped to sit on a bench, Kurt couldn't help but be even more in love with his boyfriend.

_They didn't see it coming._

When they headed home, of course they were tired. Kurt himself was nearly falling asleep. And of course, Blaine just chuckled.

"Let's take the short cut." Kurt suggested, poking Blaine in the arm.

"Kuuurrtt." Blaine whined, glancing down the alleyway nervously.

"Hey, would you rather carry me? I can tell you now, I'm heavier than I look." He winked, and held out his hand for Blaine to grab.

"Fine." His boyfriend smiled.

_They didn't see it coming._

"Hey fags." Came a yell from behind them, and Kurt spun, and on instinct, let go of Blaine's hand.

Behind them were a group of four guys, twice their size and at least two years older than them. They were closing in on them, menacingly.

Kurt looked to Blaine with a cold fear closing on his heart. They both began to back up, stumbling. His fatigue was gone in a flash.

It suddenly seemed freezing outside, and the night seemed darker, and scarier.

"No, no, come back guys. We wanna _talk_ to you." One of the men said in a growl, and Kurt backed up faster.

_They didn't see it coming._

As one man grabbed Kurt's shoulder, he squeaked. He couldn't believe this was happening.

The first punch to his face was hard, and he couldn't help it as he cried out. Kurt may be strong emotionally, but physically was another story.

The two men managed to push him up against the wall, and he tried to curl in on himself to avoid any further pain. So much for that.

As another punch hit his stomach, and he grunted, he heard Blaine call his name. He turned his head to see his amazing boy friend up against the wall beside him, fighting back desperately, but failing.

The men were so much stronger than them.

_They never saw it coming._

Punches seemed to come from every angle, and as his back hit the brick wall repeatedly, he began to cry.

Pain radiated from every hit, and he heard Blaine crying out as he was punched over and over. Kurt still tried to curl into a ball, but the repeated blows made it difficult. He was cornered.

He looked through his squinted eyes with guilt as he saw Blaine get hit in the face, and somehow noticed the tear streaks on his beautiful face.

Suddenly he got a rise of adrenaline, and attempted to run out from between the two men, wanting to help Blaine. He got about two feet before a set of hands grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him, making him fall to the ground.

He hit the concrete hard, his hands not preventing the fall in any way. His breath flew out of his chest, and his head spun.

"Blaine!" He called out, unable to help it. He wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to stop.

_They never saw it coming._

Insults were called over and over by their assailants, and Kurt was vaguely aware of Blaine being thrown to the concrete ground as well.

To be honest, he was giving up the fight. He squirmed every so often, trying to crawl away, but someone would grab him each time, or kick him down forcefully.

He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Kurt..." He heard Blaine groan, and he turned his bruised head to see Blaine looking at him, obviously in a huge amount of pain.

"Blaine." He whispered, crying.

_They never saw it coming._

The men had left a few minutes ago. Neither Kurt nor Blaine had said a word. Kurt's breathing was laboured, and his whole body ached.

The night was cold, and seemingly silent.

"I'm sorry." Kurt stuttered, still lying on his stomach. He tried to stop his tears.

"No." Blaine said, his voice pained. "Not your fault."

"But it is. It is." Kurt argued, having to breathe between words. His eyes fluttered closed.

"No." Blaine said again.

"I-"

"_No._" Blaine interrupted, and Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine, despite looking like it hurt him, move his hand to grab Kurt's.

Kurt squeezed back, crying. He just wished this had all been a bad dream.

_They never saw it coming._

He managed to dial the number, only due to the fact that it was his number one speed dial. Why he called that number rather than his dad's, he wasn't sure.

"Hello?" Finn answered casually. Oh, if he only knew what had just happened.

"Alleyway by the pizza place." Kurt muttered, his lungs hurting from speaking.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Finn asked, his tone changing dramatically.

"What happened?" He heard Rachel ask in the background, her worried voice high and fast.

"Just come." Blaine said for him, sensing he was too tired to speak.

"Please."

_They never saw it coming._

Hearing the footsteps behind them, Kurt sighed with relief. Immediately he heard two gasps. Finn's was quicker, and Rachel's was terribly scared.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel cried, and suddenly he felt hands on him, and he winced.

"Oh...my god what happened?" Rachel asked, and he heard her begin to cry.

"These guys...they saw...make sure Blaine...make sure..." He stuttered, unable to make himself look sideways.

"He's okay. I'm calling 9-1-1." Finn said, and Kurt opened his eyes, blinking, to see Rachel looking absolutely hysterical.

"I'm here." Blaine said, assuring him.

"Kurt...oh Kurt..." She sniffed, and he tried to smile, despite crying himself.

"Stop. Stop crying." He told her.

Kurt turned his head to see Blaine staring at him, his face bruised and cut. But somehow, he still looked just as amazing as he always did. Under all the hurt, guilt and bruises, there was still that Anderson charm, charisma and tenderness.

And that's what he held on to, along with Blaine's tightly gripping hand that he refused to stop squeezing.

_They never saw it coming._

The ambulance ride was hectic. Kurt refused to let go of Blaine's hand, despite the fact that it was obviously in the way of the paramedics.

All the medical talk blurred together, and Kurt stopped trying to keep up with it.

Rachel was heckling the paramedics, telling them repeatedly to help them. Kurt knew they were doing their best. To be honest, he hated having the attention on him.

Occasionally he would squeeze Blaine's hand, just to be sure he was okay. Every time Blaine would clasp his fingers back, allowing him to breathe easier. They were okay.

He could see Finn on the phone with Burt, and it took a lot of will power not to call out to his dad.

"I know, I know! He's okay." Finn was saying. "Yes, okay means he's breathing. Yes, he can talk. They're both beat up pretty badly. No, I really don't know what happened. Just get to the hospital. Bring my mom too. This...this is really scary."

And he was very, very right.

_They never saw it coming._

Once at the hospital, Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand for them to be treated. The doctors and nurses put gauze on his cuts, gave him medication for his apparent concussion, and were asking him questions so fast they were a whir.

He tried to answer them, but he couldn't keep up, and he began to space out, thinking of Blaine.

"Kurt!" His dad called out as he ran into the ER room. Instantly he started to cry, and Kurt tried to imagine what he looked like. He probably had bruises and cuts all over the place.

"Hey." He said simply, and started to cry all over again.

"Oh...Kurt...what happened?" His dad asked, running a hand over his head, and putting his hat back on.

He seemed hesitant to touch his son in any way, scared to hurt him. He instead just grabbed his hand with a lot of force.

"These guys saw Blaine and I holding hands...guess they aren't exactly pro-gay." Kurt forced out, wincing as a nurse pressed too hard on a bruise.

"I'm so sorry." Burt said, and Carole rushed in behind him, holding Finn's hand.

She stopped in shock, and he saw her begin to cry. There was too much crying for Kurt's liking.

"It's not your fault." He muttered.

"I should have been there to protect you." Burt told him.

"No-"

"I should been there too. I'm so sorry Kurt." Finn said, and Kurt gave up on arguing.

"Where's Rachel?" He asked, and tried to stop himself from crying again.

"She went to go find Blaine." Carole said with a sniff.

"Someone needs to...needs to...call his parents...or...or.." He couldn't find words anymore, collapsing into tears.

Why had this happened? Why?

_They never saw it coming._

Blaine lay in his own bed beside Kurt's. Kurt couldn't stop looking over at him, ignoring all his visitors and doctors. Blaine was currently staring back, and again, they were holding hands.

Finally, a crying Mercedes got the hint. "I think we should let them have a moment to themselves."

Kurt didn't even notice as everyone else left hesitantly, because he was looking at Blaine.

"I...I don't know what to say." Blaine said, his free hand running over the gauze on his head.

"I never thought we'd have to go through that." Kurt said in a thick voice, blinking away tears.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Blaine said regretfully, and Kurt shook his head, despite the fact that it hurt his concussion.

"You couldn't have." He argued.

"No, I...I could have. I just froze up, and I was so scared and...and.." Blaine stopped, starting to cry.

"I was scared too." Kurt said, crying again.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, stifling a sob.

"Come here." Kurt said, and Blaine, ignoring the rules, limped over to Kurt's bed, and climbed in as Kurt moved over.

Blaine lay down beside him, moving his legs under the hospital blankets. He lay his bruised head on the pillow close to Kurt's. Both their eyes were red.

"I'm still scared." Kurt admitted, and Blaine held both his hands, planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead. It made his bruise twinge, but he didn't care.

_They never saw it coming._

Kurt awoke from his nightmare with a gasp, still feeling the kicks and punches hit him with amazing force.

"Shhh." He heard Blaine say, and suddenly realized he was in his arms, and the pain medication had most obviously worn off.

"I...I could feel them..." He stuttered out, crying again.

"I know. I know, I had the same dream." Blaine said, and held him closer.

"Blaine...I love you...so much." Kurt admitted, cuddling into his chest.

"I love you more." Blaine said, running his hand over Kurt's back.

_They never saw it coming._

**So? Reviews would help me a lot. I know this was odd, and pretty brutal, but the idea came to me and I just had to write it down. Anyway, reviews would be awesome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
